Things Get Weird
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: As I travel with two others to the Conclave, things... don't go quite as planned. (Trevelyan POV; ties in with my Tales series)


Okay. Everything is going to be okay. I have my staff. I have armor over my robes. I have potions and rations. The end of the journey is in sight. I'm fine. Everything is fine. ...Oh, no, it isn't. Argh... why did the First Enchanter insist of sending me as the representative for Ostwick Circle? I'm only three years a Harrowed Mage! ...Okay, it's probably my family. The Trevelyans are well known, and well respected, especially among the Chantry, even though they aren't the most 'powerful'. But it isn't going to help all that much! I'm the third child, a mage, and...

"Little mage, eyes front." I look up at the qunari mercenary who is traveling with me. I'm sure he's a mage too, but he hides it well, behind a shy smile and shyer voice. "We're reaching some bad terrain," he tells me. Hesitantly, he offers me a hand and I take it, smiling at the spark of magic I feel as he easily lifts me up over a bunch of rocks. "How is it up ahead?"

"Hnn..." As always, I fidget as our other travel companion, a Dalish Huntress, turns to face us. "Not sure how to answer," the huntress explains. "For me? No problems. But she's all sheltered and you're all big." Yet here I am, more scared of the waifish, confident elf than the giant who could crush me easily. "Could be some trouble for you two."

"I'm so thrilled she has so much faith in us," I muttered, so that only he could hear. He immediately covered his mouth to hide his laugh. "How much further?"

"I'd give it an hour, two at most," she answers, unaware of my earlier comment. She slowly rolls her shoulders, knives flashing in her hands. "Providing something doesn't go weird."

"I think it's a little late for that," he murmurs to me. He carefully leans to stretch his neck, and I have the urge to touch his curly horns. But that would be rude. At least, I thought so. "So, what brings the two of you to the Conclave? I forgot to ask earlier."

"Oh, I'm a spy." She reveals it so easily; I almost slip in shock. "Don't worry your pretty little heads. This war affects even us wandering Dalish, so my Keeper wanted a first hand account of the events here. That's all. What about you two?"

"I am simply part of a delegation of the Circles," I whisper, trying to regain my footing on the slick snow. I want desperately to be back in the library. "Someone else will talk for me." I hope. "I just stand there."

"My squad was given the job when the Divine's Left Hand hired us to be a neutral guard," he answers with a shrug. "I got delayed because of a rabbit and a goat." I... am quite curious about that. "I guess you're the only one not meeting someone there, huntress."

"Yeah, guess so," she agrees without any trace of worry. She skips ahead, easily bouncing across the snow with a skill I envy. "So, let's get going before we miss all the fun."

"I think I would be glad to miss it," I muttered. Still, with my hand still firmly in his, I walk forward to the Conclave. I wonder if I would run into any of my family here? Perhaps my older sister? I would like that. I hadn't seen any of them since Ostwick's Circle was forced by the war to disband...

I sense the brief flash of magic right before the sky above explodes. I scream and drop to my knees, clutching my throbbing head as I sense the Veil rip apart. He covers me instantly, conjuring up a shield as a piece of rubble comes flying at us. The earth beneath us shakes. The wind howls around us. Somewhere in the chaos, she has managed to hide behind the shield with us, and I drag her to my side, one hand pressing against the wound on her arm.

When everything calms, we all look up. And up. And up. The temple is gone, and a pulsing green light leads the way to the giant hole in the Veil, allowing demons and other denizens of the Fade free access to the world of mortals.

"Okay, things got weird," she whispers. She has one hand on my shoulder, and I feel it shake. "Everyone alive?"

"Seems so," he confirms, slowly standing. Sweat slips down his face, and I know he must be as ill as I am. "Run or continue on?"

I stare at the chaos and set my jaw. There is only one thing I share with my sister and its... "We continue on," I declare, hesitations fleeing. "They will need the help." The three of us share nods and push ourselves up.

Well, this wasn't what I expected.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: All right. This is something I wrote just to get a feel for these characters. The three here are three of the four 'inquisitors' for the Inquisitor's Tale, though their role is a little.. different than in-game. The idea is based a bit on the character trailers released prior to Inquisition's release.<p> 


End file.
